


warning signs

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Downworlder Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille finds Dot first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warning signs

“I always thought warlocks had a better sense of self-preservation,” Camille drawls once Magnus has stepped through his portal. 

Dot jumps and spins around, a tiny ball of energy appearing in her hand. Camille doesn't blink, if anything she lounges further into the plush couch. The answer to how Camille was going to get the cup was standing before her, in trouble and alone, and Camille's never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“But perhaps part of your plan is being captured by the Circle?” 

“What?” 

“Two of their shadowhunters north, two south.” Camille smells a sharp spike of fear, and she hides a smile. “So? Is it part of your plan or not?” 

“N-no,” the warlock mutters, looking down at her feet. 

Camille stands smoothly, gliding over to the woman. “It's your lucky day then, I have just enough room for one warlock back at my hotel if you'd like.” 

Dot's eyes flash and the little ball of energy seems to burn brighter. “Do you really think I'd allow myself to become indebted to a vampire so easily?” 

She shrugs, “Maybe, you were willing to die rather simply.” 

“Tell me first what you want.” 

“A year, that's fairly generous I think.” 

“After Jocelyn is safe, and only defensive magic.” 

Camille's lips purse, “All magic except aggressive. And only if you remain by my side until then. Doubtless you'd get yourself killed in some reckless plan like this one.”

Dot's lips twist unpleasantly, but she doesn't argue either point. “Deal.” 

Camille grins, “Wonderful.” 

Snapping her fingers, the rest of her coven appears around Dot. 

“Make sure she gets back to the hotel safely. She can stay in my room, she is not to be harmed.” She gives the warlock a last smile, “I have a few Circle members to fool, I'll be with you shortly.” 

.

It takes two hours before Camille's positive Valentine's minions have lost Dot's trail, and Camille supposes she ordinarily would have only put in an hour if that. She chalks it up to the woman's importance, and refuses to think about the matter in any further depth. 

(She is _not_ going to start thinking about another pretty warlock, because Dot isn't nearly powerful or ambitious enough to consider.)

.

The problem is that Dot is _interesting_. She works tirelessly from the Dumort library, with tomes from long dead warlocks and she makes no comment. Camille knows she knows- that was half the reason she even allowed the warlock in her library, wanted to see some reaction to her dead kin's books. But Dot's mouth stays in the same flat line Camille's grown sick of, and her face is more mask than expression. 

It makes Camille want to tear her throat out. 

.

She should have known then. It always started with a peculiar hunger that morphed into obsession, or worse, love. 

But Camille's too distracted by Dot's false neutrality, too curious why she should be so faithful to Valentine's wife of all people. (It's an unpleasant thought, another early warning carelessly brushed aside.)

.

Dot is a plain sort of beautiful, Camille decides. 

It doesn't dissuade her like it should.


End file.
